Too Late
by Scully22
Summary: what happens when olivia reaches her last straw.
1. Default Chapter

**dedicated to 'garretelliot' for prompting me to posting more fics! -VJ**

**

* * *

**"Dammit you killed her!" Benson shouted. Stabler didn't know where Benson was but when he heard her voice he ran into the warehouse. 

"I know you killed her!" He heard Benson shout again.

"I didn't mean to---"A man answered back as Stabler was running through the warehouse to get to her.

"Don't give me that" Benson snarled.

"Ok, yeah- you want the truth? Fine! I lured her into my house, and we had sex. I hit her over the head with a pole and I raped her. Then I woke her up, I held her close t o me, and I shot her in the head. And that's not the worst part, she was meant to be you Olivia" the man glared back at Benson.

"You bastard" She said as she fired her gun four times into his chest. Stabler ran in a second later to see Benson still in her stance and the man dead across the room.

"Olivia?" Stabler questioned confused as he went to the man.

"What did you do?" he asked checking the man for a pulse. Benson put her gun away and stood net to the man too.

"He raped and killed my sister- when it was meant to be me. If I had a second chance I would kill him again and again" she glared at the man. Stabler stood up frowning- he never saw her so angry at one person.

"You can lose your job" Stabler said as he walked next to her.

"I don't care any more" She looked up into his eyes.

"I don't care" she said again as she walked off.

**Finished.**


	2. ch 1

**This is actually the same story line, but a little longer and a with a different outcome. tell me what you think, thanks- VJ**

* * *

"Olivia set the gun down", Stabler said out of breath. He was standing behind her a few feet as she held her gun out at a man who stood facing her in front of a dead end.

"I can't", she said as she started to move her finger on to the trigger. The man got wide-eyed.

"Olivia, this is not what you want to do. Come on now, set it down." Stablor said again. She shook her head as she took another step closer to the other man.

"Man, stop her!" the other man shouted.

"Olivia- come on. This is not justice."

"Damn straight. It's revenge." She said glaring at the man.

"I know. Wouldn't you rather see him suffer behind bars for what he did though?" Stablor tried to reason holding his gun up still.

"He raped and killed my sister- my mother was raped" Benson said as she grind her teeth.

"And you would have been next" the man said. Benson's eyes grew large. She put her finger back on the trigger.

"You bastard" she lined up the gun.

"Olivia! Don't do it- blowing his brains isn't going to change things. You know that. Rip him apart in court- not here- it's not worth killing him. You don't want to go to jail- you know how it is there" Stablor pleaded.

"You'd defiantly get raped there" the man mumbled. Stablor glared at the man, as Benson held the gun out still.

"He killed her", she said as she put her finger back on the trigger again- she started to press as the man got wide-eyed.

"You don't want to go to jail! I would miss you too much Olivia" Stablor spoke sincerely as she froze. She let go of the trigger- and the man sighed.

"Come on" Stablor said to Olivia quietly. She put her hands down suddenly and turned around angrily. As she walked away, Stablor went to arrest the man.

"Thanks man! You saved my life!" the criminal said. Stablor glared at him and hit him across the mouth.

"You deserved to die" Stablor said, as another cop came and picked him off the ground.

"That's too bad he got in a scuffle before this" the cop smiled at Stablor. Stablor was grateful that he wouldn't report anything.

"Benson is by her car" The cop told him before he dragged the criminal away. Stablor headed toward her car, once he got out to the main street he saw her leaning against her car with her hand over her face. As he walked nearer he could hear her crying softly into her hand, as her other hand was wrapped around her stomach. She was leaning on her car, but was hunched over. Stablor walked up in front of her.

"Olivia…" he began, as she threw her arms around him. She cried harder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok- it's over", he said as she sobbed in his arms. He lightly rubbed her back as she cried. Cragen walked by as he nodded at Stablor. Stablor hated seeing Benson so upset- but he loved holding her in his arms. She didn't depend on a lot of people- she didn't trust a lot of people- but she did with Stablor. He didn't mind standing on the street just holding her, as people watched or didn't- he didn't care. After awhile her sobs started to become less, and she tried to catch her breath.

"My mom…" she tried to talk, but wouldn't let go of him.

"My mom was a drunk, and she got raped… and now my sister, god" Benson had a hard time trying not to cry.

"Doesn't give a girl much hope. My mother and me were never close- my sister and me were never close- and I've lost them" she held Stablor tighter- and he held her tighter.

"I just…" another tear dropped.

"Your different then your mom and your sister" Stablor began.

"You have something that they didn't" he gently stroked the back of her head with his hand as she cried.

"You know what you have?" Stablor asked.

"You have something special. I don't know what to call it, or if there's even a name for it" He continued as he backed away from her a little. She looked down as he stood close but didn't hold her.

"You have something in here" he lightly touched her heart. She was trying not to cry, as he moved his hand up on her face. She was very warm, and her face was very wet. He lightly took away some of the tears that lay on her cheek with his thumb.

"Your one of the most amazing people I've met. The other person that effected my life I let go- he died before I could tell my father how much I loved him. I won't let that happen with you" he looked at her as she finally brought her head up to face him. Her face was red and she sniffled a couple times. She couldn't take it as she started to cry again and he put his arms around her again. She tried to calm herself down as she rest on his chest.

"I love you" he whispered.


End file.
